(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a charge eliminating device.
(ii) Related Art
In image forming apparatuses using an electrophotographic system, such as copying machines and printers, a drum-shaped photoconductor is evenly charged and is exposed to light that is controlled on the basis of image information, thereby forming an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor. The electrostatic latent image is then transformed into a visible image (toner image) using toner, the toner image is transferred onto a recording material, and the transferred image is fixed by a fixing device to form an image.